


Still Awake

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Still Awake

“Hey Y/N are you still awake?” you hear your boyfriend Kyle ask. You’re lying on the couch in his apartment curled up in a ball with your head in his lap. You open your eye to look up at him.  
“Yeah I am but I don’t want to move.” you reply and Kyle laughs.   
“Ok but it’s almost midnight and I much as I’m enjoying this I really don’t want to sleep on the couch sitting up.”   
“Fine but only cause I love you like a lot” you say sitting up. Kyle stands up and without warning picks you up. You’re too tired to fight him as he walks you to his bedroom. He gently places you on the bed and lies down next to you, wrapping his arms around you. You close your eyes again now that you’re on the bed safe in Kyle’s arms.   
“Kyle do we really have to go into work tomorrow I’d much rather just stay like this.” You say followed by a yawn. Kyle kisses your forehead   
“As much as I would love too Y/N we really do need to go to work.” You didn’t responded Kyle realizes that you’re asleep and laughs a little. Kissing your forehead again before closing his eyes.


End file.
